


plants for thoughts

by deary_you



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Plans For The Future, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deary_you/pseuds/deary_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Try new things,</i> he thought as he pressed the checkout button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plants for thoughts

Phil didn't mean to spend 10 minutes talking about his cacti. He adores his plants. He knows Dan constantly teases and rolls his eyes at him, but he can't help himself. Plants are easy to take care of. They don't require much other than water, sunlight and maybe a little bit of talking. (Dan caught him talking to Planty at 4 am; Dan refused to talk to him the next day. Phil had to coax him by buying him sushi and bubble tea.)

Phil doesn't know why he didn't thought of this, way back then. It's a brilliant plan, really. One of Phil's amazing idea.

*

He saw [Dan's tweet](https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/516013690488127488). When he asked Dan about it, he just shrugged and mumbled something about commitment and "what if we kill it Phil". Phil was glad that he managed to sneak in some houseplants into Dil's house, hoping to warm Dan up to the idea of having actual plants in their apartment. He knows that he should actually ask Dan before buying the plants. _Try new things,_ he thought as he pressed the checkout button.

*

"Phil, did you buy another bloody houseplant? Can you at least receive them instead of me?" Dan shouts from within the bottom of the apartment.

Phil groans in displeasure, woken up from his dreams. (It had something to do saving pancakes from aliens. Typical dream.) He remains hidden under the duvet while he hears Dan placing the plant on the dining table with a loud "thump" and walking to their bedroom. He feels the bed dip under Dan's weight and him poking Phil in annoyance.

"Why did you buy another house plant? Without consulting me again?" whines Dan. "Phil I can't hear you, stop hiding from me."

Phil groans again and tucks the duvet beneath his chin. "To be honest, I bought them for fun initially, to like decorate the apartment. But when you think about it really, it's training. You know, for the future."

"Future? Phil, if it's for the future, why didn't you ask me first? Aren't we sharing responsibility? I mean you can't adopt a child in the future without asking me first. That's what you mean when you say training right?" Dan trails off, suddenly unsure.

Phil hates himself suddenly. He knows what Dan means. "Of course. There's no one else I'm going adopt a child with." He grabs Dan's hand and thumbs circles onto the back of it. "I'm sorry I should have consulted you first. I just got excited when I realise that it's something alive that we could take care of. I know it's not a dog but it's somewhere we can start from."

Dan gives him a small smile and sighs. He flips open the duvet and lies on his side, facing Phil. "It's too early for sappy stuff and I still hate you for making me go down to get the plant." 

Phil knows he's forgiven when Dan tucks his face into his neck. 

(One day, they’ll move into a house large enough for two dogs and Planty and its friends. On the day they move into the new house, Dan will grumble at Phil, _why did you have to bring those houseplants, how are they even alive after all these years?_ Phil will say, _Dan they’re proof that we didn’t manage to kill them. Our first steps to parenthood; they’re a relic of our history._ Dan will roll his eyes and turns just before Phil sees him flush with happiness.)

**Author's Note:**

> i thank my friends for encouraging me. i'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
